


Our Family Plan

by Zombie2315



Series: My Baby Mama Down On Earth [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hints to sex, Idiots in Love, Love, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sad and Happy, Suggestive comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie2315/pseuds/Zombie2315
Summary: Many believed that Lance McClain was a foolish flirt that never took anything seriously, but (Y/N) knew how to see past that. He was a caring young man with ambitions and his flirtatious nature was welcomed because she knew he couldn't help showing off, but one of her favorite features about him had to be his love of family. She knew that he was a keeper.(Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to Dreamworks, as well as the plot of the show and the characters, I merely inserted the reader into the story for reading pleasure.)





	Our Family Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this would be a good add-on story to my first Lance fic -Love That Lasts Light Years- but concluded that it would be better as part of a series than another chapter. I'm still getting used to writing for this fandom, but I'm so in love with it and want to do more!

**Third Person POV**

 

“I can’t believe they denied my application for the fighter pilot position…”

 

The woman chuckled at the large sigh of despair her partner emitted after his statement, “Come on, being a cargo pilot isn’t that bad. It’s just as important as being a fighter pilot.”

 

“But where’s the excitement in being a _cargo pilot_? I want to fly through space as fast as I can, no responsibilities or worries, just me and the stars,” Lance sighed, arms crossed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. She hummed from her position beside the stove, eyes watching the bubbling pot in front of her to make sure it wasn’t overcooking.

 

Noticing his blank stare that was directed at the wall across from him, she shook her head, “Yes, well, we can’t all have the luxury of forgetting about responsibility and worries.”

 

His head whipped around to the side, his eyes now wide at the realization of what she was implying, “(Y/N)- Crap, I didn’t mean that.” Lance pushed himself away from the counter top, body turning so his chest was parallel with the smaller woman’s back and his hands slid around her waist, hands resting on her lower abdomen. “You know I love you, and you know how excited I am for Lance Jr.,” he kissed the crown of her hair, “I’m just whining because Keith got to be a fighter pilot and I didn’t.”

 

Her eyes never left the boiling pot, hand clutching a large wooden spoon as she stirred slowly. The tan male felt nervous the longer she didn’t speak, his long arms tensing but refusing to let her go just yet. “We aren’t naming him Lance Jr.” The sigh of relief that left him was so loud that it caused (Y/N) to erupt into quiet giggles. She often enjoyed pushing Lance’s buttons, pretending to be upset with him was one of the rare ways she put him in his place after a thoughtless comment, but she always knew that he cared more than he’d sometimes let on.

 

“I think it’s a great name,” he grinned, nose buried in the hair that fell over her shoulder. “Have you told your mom yet?”

 

An awkward groan was his first indication that the answer was ‘no’. “I don’t want to deal with that right now. I’m still in that phase of thinking this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, especially after the way your mom cried when we told her.” (Y/N) placed the spoon on a cutting board off to the side as to not get the counter dirty, her fingers turning a small knob on the stove so the contents of the pot could simmer before both hands joined the larger ones resting over her stomach. “I still can’t believe she’s throwing us a party next week _and_ a baby shower closer to the due date,” she breathed with a disbelieving laugh.

 

“Yeah, that’s mom. Big family values, and you get to be a part of it.” She grinned with a blush spreading over her cheeks when he leaned over to pepper kisses from the corner of her eye and down, past her chin.

 

His onslaught of affection was brought to a halt when her shoulder raised to her cheek, his path to her neck blocked. “Stop, stop, stop!” she squealed, “I have to finish dinner!” He pulled back with a smug chuckle, leaving her to the food while he pulled the dishes out of the cupboard that was a tad too high for his girlfriend. Lance loved eating with others, the side of him that grew up with a large family who always ate together never really wearing off and it felt more than normal to him. Like a small tradition. He also appreciated when (Y/N) let him help cook since his mother was oddly possessive over her kitchen, though it could be her utter selflessness that prevents her from letting others put themselves out.

 

Lance’s relationship with his mother and family were a stark contrast to that of his girlfriend’s, so much so that when (Y/N) first met them, she was almost shocked at how welcoming they were of her. Her familial experience consisted of a mother who had a very cut and dry view on life and no siblings to speak of; she lost her father at the young age of five and gained a step-father for nine years after that who left her mother when they gradually and naturally grew apart. She didn’t blame him, he was a big influence on her after all, likely the main reason she became the person she is today opposed to a carbon copy of her mother. Her mother’s approach to relationships especially was something (Y/N) was glad not to have. When her father died, it was a little over a year before her mother was remarried for the sake of having another set of hands to provide for them, then when she started dating Lance, her mother was the first to lecture her about being with someone ‘better’.

 

She made it clear that she didn’t approve of Lance, (Y/N) knew she would be disappointed with a child that he helped create too. But that didn’t matter because she had Lance beside her right now, knowing that he wants nothing more than to meet his baby and a supportive family behind him, and from that, behind her.

 

(Y/N) was quickly distracted from her giggly mood when she saw how her boyfriend’s shirt lifted when he reached for the top cupboard, “Hey, hey, hey. Put that away, it’s the reason I’m pregnant in the first place.”

 

“I think that says more about you than me, babe,” he chuckled, the defined V between his hips hidden as his arms lowered, dishes in hand. “But hell, I won’t argue if you wanna do something about it,” he shrugged as he leaned against the counter, smug smile gracing his lips.

 

She gave him a mock-suspicious glare from the corner of her eye, “Not after spending so long making dinner, I won’t. Not yet at least,” she grinned.

 

Helping her dish up the meal, he carried both dishes to the other side of the room and sat in one of the two seats at the small but nice looking table. (Y/N) moved out of her mother’s home the first opportunity she got, therefore a lot of her furniture was limited to the necessities, but she’d be damned if she didn’t make it look aesthetically pleasing.

 

When she finished placing the pan and cooking utensils in the sink, Lance watched her with a smile as she sat down in front of him, “Have you decided whether or not you’re going to your step-dad’s wedding?” About a month ago, (Y/N) had received an invite to her ex-step-father’s upcoming wedding, however, she was hesitant to give an answer.

 

“I think it’s best I don’t go. Pete only really invited me because we catch up every now and then. Since the divorce he’s been more like an old family friend than a father figure.” She gave a half-hearted shrug before digging into her food, “Besides, if I did go, I’d probably get an earful from my mother. ‘ _He isn’t family anymore, there’s no reason you should be watching him get married to someone else you don’t know_ ’. She’s impossible. I don’t think I even want her there when the baby’s due.”

 

His eyes widened in mild surprise, “Really? Do you want it to just be us two?”

 

She shook her head and furrowed her brows in thought, “No, no. During the delivery, I would prefer to just have you there, but before and after I think your parents should be there. I’ll just tell my mom when we come home.” When her plan was out in the open, she looked Lance in the eye and gave him her sweetest smile. A smile he couldn’t resist in any situation.

 

“That sounds perfect,” he whispered, reaching a hand across the table to squeeze the one she wasn’t holding a spoon in.

 

They were both looking forward to the future they’d set up for themselves. In their eyes, nothing could ruin their perfect plan.

 

 

“ _It has been one week since the mysterious disappearance of the three individuals that attended The Galaxy Garrison. Pidge Gunderson -or Katie Holt, as identified by her mother-, Hunk Garrett and Lance McClain were last seen escaping authorities with two other individuals, one of which was Keith Kogane, a student who previously resigned from The Galaxy Garrison, and another unnamed male. The five have not been seen since and authorities urge anyone who thinks they may be of help to step forward now._ ”

 

“You need to rest, novio.” (Y/N) breathed inward, her lungs slowly expanding before relaxing with her sigh of exasperation. Her small hand ran gently across the expanse of her swollen stomach in an effort to comfort her own mind.

 

“I can’t.”

 

Mrs. McClain shook her head, but the overwhelming empathy showed in her eyes, “I know, querido. I haven’t slept easily either, but if you keep kicking yourself then you’re risking an early labour.”

 

The Cuban woman knew what she was talking about and (Y/N) knew that, but the events of the past week were driving her insane. “I just want to understand. I want to believe that he’s okay, but if he is… then where is he? Why hasn’t he come home yet?” The more she talked, the harder it was to push the emotions down and her voice cracked slightly.

 

The older woman sat down, arm going around her shoulders and pulling her into a motherly embrace, “I believe he’s okay. He gets himself into a lot of trouble, but he’s tough. We just have to trust that he will come back to us.” (Y/N) could tell by the tone of her voice that Mrs. McClain was, too, on the verge of tears. Yet, here she was, ever the comforting mother. It gave the younger woman a sense of security and made her glad that she had been invited to stay in the family home for the next two weeks, that way she wouldn’t be alone when the time came for her to give birth and she’d have a helping hand for the first week or so.

 

She nodded, “Yeah… Hey,” she finally removed her eyes from the spot of carpet they were glued to, locking eyes with the brunette woman, “If he still isn’t back by then, will you stay with me for… you know…”

 

Her dark eyes were slightly obscured as she grinned, a cheerful smile that was succeeding in making the heavily pregnant woman calm down. She reached over and wrapped her hand around the one that was running over the skin that separated the small baby from the outside world. “Of course I will, novio. You will never be alone in this family,” she pressed a loving kiss to the now relaxed woman’s temple and (Y/N) finally gave her a soft but genuine smile.

 

“I think I’m going to try taking a nap now.” This made Mrs. McClain cheer with a sarcastic ‘finalmente’ before ushering her off the living room couch and towards the guest room, leaving her to get comfy as she went to prepare some tea.

 

(Y/N) was terrified of what her next few months would be like, but she knew that at the very least, she wouldn’t be alone.

 

 _I trust you, Lance. Please come home soon_ …


End file.
